Blind
by Audio Heart Radio
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I am not a pervert." AU. Hinacentric. Ch.3: Sasuke. Kind of Sort of SasuHina
1. Down in the Slums Jiraiya

It started a week ago. The night was young, and Jiraiya would admit he had been in the "red light district". A place where the slum – girls stayed, and where his muse often came from the dirtiest places. But despite the young and curious men and their babble, despite the girls that would ever so – seductively rest their palms in the crook of his elbow and mutter soft promises – he saw her.

She was not like the other girls, who offered themselves so. No, she simply stood back, and with hauntingly blank eyes stared into a world that was only attainable by her. Her pale skin seem to be unearthly in the moonlight, and the black silken robe that was lazily wrapped around her body, only made her to - creamy white skin stand out more. Her brown hair pulled up in a lazy bun only held together by chopsticks. The way her dark lashes seemed to rest against her cheek when she would blink slowly . . . and those eyes, those milky white eyes that merely had to come in contact with his, seemed to know what he was thinking.

She did not stare, nor did she bore into him, she simply regarded him for a brief unwavering glance, before disappearing into the whore house, for him, her slave, to follow.

He had found her. The flower amongst weeds - in a place that might have been filled with Muses, Jiraiya, had found his goddess.

He went after her, looking at all the harsh women in the building, the men who were paying their whores, and the last door on the left, where she, in the same causality was waiting. " Hello sir," she said in a soft voice, her eyes were half – lidded to the point those dark lashes almost caressed her skin. It took a moment for him to remember to breathe.

"How much for your companionship m'am?" Jiraiya asked in an equally soft voice. The moment in this whore house, was all to surreal as if this girl had casted a spell on him to where he could only hear her.

"It depends sir," she said with a gentle smile, before she turned into the room and disappearing in the darkness. Jiraiya fallowed a lecherous grin on his face as he closed the door behind him. The room was that of any slum – girl, with a big bed of black fabric, a single dresser, a rather large window that allowed moonlight to spill into the room with cheap yellow frayed curtains that hardly did anything at all.

His goddess had turned to face full frontal, and even with Jiraiya's eyes mostly focusing on her to – serene face, he could not help but notice the shake in her hands as she undid her robe's belt, and despite everything, her voice was music in the silent room, "What's your name sir?" she asked. _Swish_ went the robe's belt to the floor.

"Jiraiya."

She started walking towards him with a dancer's grace, that black robe swishing, taunting him with each step. The girl had stopped in front of him, fingers tracing his chest . . . and despite everything, her eyes were trained on the floor beneath them. "Do you have wife and children?" her musical voice filled the room.

"I do not."

He could feel the shaking in her fingers, the way they traced his chest uncertainly, as if a confused child with a new toy. Jiraiya gripped her face, tilting it upwards so he could plant a kiss on her to - pale lips. The girl snaked her arms up intertwining her fingers in his white hair, pressing her body against him just so –-- she was driving him crazy. His hands had drifted to the robe that still drooped around her shoulders and that all he had to do was push it off, and the silken item made a soft _swish_ sound as it had fallen to the floor.

He pushed her to the bed his hands exploring her - to briefly stop at a rather long scar on her back - and then to continue. She, in her arms knew how to touch him just right, murmur sweet promises into his ears while her hands roamed and began to unbutton his shirt . . .

This is how it happened . . . this nymph who had seduced Jiraiya into coming, to her. But it wasn't for her beauty, nor the sex, no . . . it was what happened afterwards, that made him want to come back.

He remembers sitting on the edge of the bed. Moonlight making the sweat on his back glisten, but there she laid on her side, with her long brown hair hiding some of her face the rest creating a halo on her pillow, the way her hand turned upwards was curled, the way her legs crossed each other, and the way the moonlight had made her to pale skin beautiful is what he wanted to capture . . . that he longed touch for always.

This innocence that existed in this dirty place. So Jiraiya, being the Romanist, had grabbed a paper and sketched this girl in this posture, and wrote a short letter on the back. Left the note on the companion pillow, with the money for the night.

So when Hinata woke up the next morning her hair cascading down her to – pale shoulders, she would see it. And when she saw it, she would read it. And what it read was:

_I would like to know your name._

_Keep Tuesdays and Thursdays opened at night please._

_I acquire your services._

_Thank you._

The Hyuuga ex – heiress would smile gently, perhaps a real one, or perhaps a fake one (she had long forgotten whether these were her emotions or not) and would stick the picture - note in between the mattresses, knowing, perhaps for the wrong reasons, in the dirty slum world, she had made a companion.

[[ written late at night, purposes? Not sure. Just wanted to test something out. This might become a multi – chapter fic, not sure. Soo tired. Yes. Jiraiya is fifty something. And Hinata for this matter is only seventeen. Why? If I continue writing this odd out – of – order fic, well, you'll learn why. C: ]]


	2. Rumor has it Ino Sakura Tenten

**Rumor has it . . .**

"Do you remember that girl . . .? "

" That girl . . .? You're going to be more specific forehead!"

"UGH! Shut up Ino – pig! There is only one girl that dropped out our school so far this year!"

"Ohh I know who you're talking about!"

"Do you Tenten?"

"Her name escapes me buuutttt she's Neji's cousin."

"Neji Hyuuga?! Really."

"Yea, you know hot, eighteen, already Vi – President of his Uncle's company~"

"Tenten stop with that look! It's so naughty!"

"Like you should be saying anything Ino, you lecherous pig!"

"Ooo Forehead!"

"Sssshh! Both of you, I heard some rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Yes. Rumors. Now I don't know if they're true or no – "

"I heard she was doing crack and her father found out!"

"Shut up Pig. Tenten was talking."

"Hey! I was just finishing her sentence!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"I heard she was – wait sshhhh. Naruto."

" . . . "

" . . ."

"Ok like I was saying, I heard she was, well, pregnant."

". . ."

"Her. . . that, god! What was her name! She was so quiet all the time, Hana . . .Hana . . . Hanabi?"

"No that was her sister, Pig."

"Hey! You try better!"

". . ."

"I thought so. Ugh, she was like a mouse . . . I can't picture her well, you know, doing the nasty."

"Oh I know right? She was real shy wasn't she? I don't think she's ever been kissed, so its her hard to picture her doing the giggle nasty."

"That must have been a lie. I mean pregnant?"

"Couldn't she have gotten an abortion anyways?"

"I know righ-"

"Shameless."

"Ah, uh, I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha! W – We really d – didn't think."

"Obviously. It is utterly repulsive. Get to your respected classes."

". . ."

"Ugh he's such an ass. I wonder what has gotten his panties in a bunch."

"It doesn't matter, we _should _get to class."

"It's going to bother me all day now!"

"What? That. . . girl being pregnant or her name?"

"Her name, duh."

". . . it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like she goes here anymore."

"I suppose that's true . . . anyways, see you two after school?"

"Yes m'am! Bye bye!"

"Bye Tenten."

"Bye pig."

"Bye noble – brow."

[[ this is meant to be a tad confusing. But some hints to given who's talking to who due to random "you pig!" or "forehead" or something. Again these chapters are random, and out – or – order. C: ]]


	3. My name is Sasuke Uchiha

**My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I am not a pervert.**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I am not a pervert.

I know how this works, and you're thinking, reverse physiology. But! Really I am not a pervert. I may be one of the smartest kids at my school, girls have certainly proclaimed me the "hottest", I'm the president of the kendo club, my eyes are red, I may like solitude, and I like studying, but honestly! That does not make me a pervert!

People are idiots, and there is one who suppresses them all, and that would be my . . . well, he's a "self – proclaimed best friend" and that would be one, Uzamaki Naruto. That dunce! He one day decided, after a rather long sparring match, that I needed to be "walked home", a rather stupid idea had stuck in his head that I would faint after our "intense" match.

I did not break a sweat. . . ok, only a little.

But back to the point.

You see I tend to take this short – cut to get to the estate where I live. It just happens to be right next to a . . . whore – house. Not my idea, and not my plan, I've been taking this route since I was able to walk by myself. It happens to shed about twelve or so minutes from my daily walk.

But you don't understand! It would not have been a problem, not a problem at all! Dunce Naruto would not have figured it out if I had not stopped! But I did! I could not help it! There she was. She was there every day, and no matter, rain or shine , she sat on her window ledge, her leg pulled up against her chest, while the other dangled over the edge, she would wear some sort of sleep yukata, it hardly mattered what she wore. It was her expression.

Her forehead would either be touching her knee, or she would be leaning on the frame, her milky eyes would stare at the flowers that somehow managed to thrive in such an area. Her long brown hair (often mussed) would be spilling down her shoulders, and I swear every time I saw her I had to stop. Every time I would make it look Sauvé, like my shoe was untied, or something was wrong with my back pack . . . or something.

Well, so Naruto and I, were walking down this pathway when I saw her. She had tilted her head in my direction, I swore her eyes flashed to the idiot besides me, and she scrambled off her window sill and shut the window firmly. I was so dumb – founded I had to stop. Naruto had walked a few paces ahead of me, only to stop when he realized I was not moving, and turned to look at what I was staring at.

It took him a few moments to realize **what** I was standing a gap at. "Sasuke . . . that's a whore house." I could hear the snicker in his voice, besides the neon red letters that said "Gentlemen's Companions" . . . it was pretty easy to tell what it was. But besides the embarrassment I was feeling, I walked, _walked_ not _stalked_, right past him. And answered coolly (and what I hoped to be coldly) back:

"Yes Naruto. I'm glad you can read – perhaps you might pass Second Grade English after all." And with that I would not hear the end of it.

But I had underestimated that Dunce. For the next day, at school, rumors were pouring out of my peers as I headed towards my locker. Let me tell you the general rules of gossip: you talk about that person loud enough, to where they can hear it, and once that person either A) walks past or B) turns to stare at you, you shut your traps and act like everything else _but_ that person is interesting.

Which is how I _knew_ something was up. For whenever I turned the corner of some chatty group would shut up, and glance at the adjacent object. So, I obviously I had walked up behind Naruto and punched his locker closed.

"What did you say, dunce?"

" What do you mean, Sasuke-bastard?" he replied, with his foxy like grin. It was probably in that moment my knee connected to his groin, cause next thing I knew he was writhing in pain on the ground. Sitting on my hunches looking quite bored with him, I asked again:

"What did you say?"

"Ugh, I saw you look at the girl- the one on the window. Owww, Sasuke you bastard, you're a pervert."

I wanted to punch him again so badly! But instead, I stood up, kicked him once in the gut for good measure and this time, stalked away.

You see, there is nothing wrong with me glancing at some random Brunette, but it was the fact that Naruto probably exaggerated the truth, and no one in their right mind would ever believe what he would say, but frankly, I'm not liked by most of my peers, and I knew the wild fire of this news would be (more so) the topic of everyone's conversation.

Which is why I ditched the rest of the school day. I do not do it often, only when I felt like I was in an extremely ticked off moods and would not be able to maintain my composure for the next five minutes. I was in such a bad mood that I almost did not see her, but when I did, I was shock, for she was not sitting on her window sill but rather crouched over a flower . . . one of the flowers that sat in front of the fence.

Again I was frozen, and looking dumb – founded by her. Not good! She looked up, and she was smiling! And looking! At me! And next thing I know a soft voice is speaking, "Hello." It says.

"Ah . . . ahem, hi." I hope what sounds like a cool voice and I leaned against the fence (trying not to wince as chain link bites into my back).

"You are in high school, I presume?" She asks, now pushing herself up, brushing any dirt off her yukata, rearranging it to make sure nothing fell out, and again her full attention was on me. She did not make way towards the door, but rather, a step closer to me. . . she smelt distinctly of mixed flowers. Gardenias and Jasmines were the first to mind.

"As are you," replied in a monotone voice. Let me be honest. This is a ventured guess. For the girl that stood almost shyly before me, looked to be . . . well, young. Nothing that could not be cured by make up, or simply looking young for one's age. But regardless, she giggled and her cheeks were in full bloom as she tilted her head.

"As you are right," she smiled, and nothing in her face gave her away. No panic, no twitch of the lips, or crinkle of the nose nothing. Her composure one hundred percent relaxed.

"Then why are you," and I could not help the slight crinkle in my own nose, "here?"

The girl simply smiled some before venturing even closer to me her fingers looping through the holes in the fence. The smell of flowers filled my senses, I turned to glance towards her and next thing I know she has me by the face and dragging me towards her – and even more so, my face is squished against the fence and she's kissing me softly.

. . . It was an odd kiss. Sweet in a way (besides the rustic smell of the face) and the way she held my face – like she loved me, and everything was perfect – her hands had left my face and began loosening my tie in one, and unbuttoning my shirt with the other . . . .

Ok. If you have not guessed by now, the above scene is a dream. Well most of it, anyways. What really happened was: I did storm off the school grounds. And when I was walking down that path, she was crouched over a flower, and she did look up and smile at me – but that was it. We made eye contact for a literal two seconds, before I "hmpfed", sharply tore my gaze straight, and walked off. The above scene is part of my imagination that my psychiatrist would call "regret".

Well, regret is a sure odd thing. I did not know that regret had you awake at two in the morning running to the bathroom to take care of . . . uh . . . gentleman needs.

So here I am, sitting on my bathroom sink, panting, with sweat dribbling down my back, my hands freshly washed. (Which was a good thing for I was running my finger through my hair) and glaring at the floral wallpaper that was across from me. Besides the dirty dreams, and the fact I have seen this girl almost every day for the past couple months – I swear I have seen her somewhere.

Not that you care.

Fucking voice in my head.

[[ Ahhh I know Sasuke seems VERY ooc in this, but this is his _personal_ thoughts. I would hope that his thoughts consisted more of awkward silence. I hoped to fix this a little by the way he acts, and through his dialogue. :c Also, the reason for the voice in his head, is mostly because of Itachi, leaving his family when Sasuke was still little. He's been seeing a psychiatrist for a while. :B ]]


End file.
